Let's escape the noise
by grimCapitalist
Summary: Shizuo is having a bad day and the person he least wants to see ends up being his only way of escaping the much too loud city. Shizaya. Fluff.


**Pairing: **Shizuo/Izaya

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I obviously don't own Durarara!, k? ((seriously, these are such a waste of time, aslvkjbasndv)).

**A/N: **Another fill for the kinkmeme. (Insert something useless you probably don't need to know here). Enjoy.

* * *

Shizuo was pissed.

This morning he had not only woken up _late_, but he also finds that his electricity was cut off due to being behind on his bills, he had finished the milk the night before, couldn't find his cigarettes, and his sunglasses were nowhere to be found.

After having called Tom to assure him that he was on his way and simply overslept, he walked into a dingy convenience store to buy another box of cancer-sticks only to realize that he had left his wallet at home.

He had dreadfully made his way to where he was supposed to meet up with Tom, eagerly hoping nothing more would go wrong. On a normal day, the blond would not mind having to work for a longer time, but because of the series of unfortunate events prior to the news; Shizuo did not take the information well.

It had only been an hour since he had woken up, but had already felt exhausted.

Regardless, Shizuo tried not to make his annoyance too obvious. Unfortunately, however, that's easier said than done.

When one has a bad day, people are generally annoyed by _everything_—including the little things.

So nine hours, fifteen clients, eleven vending machines, and twenty-one punches later, Shizuo found himself treading through the throngs of people under the esoteric night sky in attempts to get home. The blond had an insouciant air to him as he moved languidly from street corner to street corner, his legs carrying him closer and closer to his home.

Just as the bright green lights signalled him that he could move forward, an all too familiar voice sounded from behind him.

"Shizu-chan, fancy seeing you here," the informant said smoothly. The brunet moved into Shizuo's line of vision, revealing his ever-present smirk.

The blond growled, growing even more infuriated at seeing Izaya's smug countenance. Soon enough, Shizuo held an uprooted stop sign in his hand while the crowd hastily fumbled to move away.

"That was quick," Izaya commented, amusement dancing in his crimson orbs. "Is there something in particular that's bother you today, Shizu-chan?"

"You mean other than you?"

Izaya gave an artificial gasp; "Shizu-chan, so mean! It hurts!"

Shizuo growled for the second time. "You'd be far more attractive if you kept your mouth shut."

At this the informant cocked an eyebrow, smirk spreading further across his jaw. "I'd be '_far more attractive_', eh? So you admit I'm attractive to begin with~"

A growing sense of dread spread across the blond's chest at his small blunder. He had _not _meant to say that. Regardless, a light blush dusted the blond's cheeks and he suddenly felt the pressuring urge to look away.

He coughed. "N-no! I, well. I mean… Tch, doesn't make you any less annoying, _anyway, _you godamn flea."

"Fine by me!" the informant exclaimed, an unfitting lilt to his voice. And suddenly, the brunet sauntered closer to the blond until he was in whispering distance. "Ne, but Shizu-chan… just for now… how about we escape the noise?"

"Huh—?"

Izaya leaned up on his tip-toes until his mouth aligned with the blond's ear. "Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan!"

A small chuckle lingered in the air and in the blink of an eye, the informant was seen fleeing the scene, his favourite fur-trimmed coat billowing behind him as he ran past the hordes of people watching with cautious eyes.

Once the blond got over the shock, he let the rage flood back into his body as he chased after the brown-haired flea.

And so the two went on with their typical game of cat and mouse, round corners, jumping over fences, and Izaya dodging vending machines, street signs, or any other object Shizuo decided to throw at him. After what one might consider quite a long time for a 'game' such as this one, the two came to a street which was surprisingly much more people-filled than usual.

The brunet took the chance to blend in with the crowd, leaving Shizuo with nothing but a fleeting head view.

After a short pause in attempts to pinpoint the brunet, Shizuo decided to submerge himself within the throng of people anyway and pushed himself past the almost-tangle of cloth-clad limbs in search of the informant.

In just a minute or two, he had reached the middle of the horde and had completely lost sight of Izaya. He took another moment to swing his head around in hopes of spotting the fur of his trademark coat or maybe the brunet's piercing crimson gaze.

Instead, he got a prickly sense of déjà vu as the informant's voice once again came from behind him.

"Shizu-chan." This time, his voice was a whisper, and judging by the feel of his hot breath on his ear and neck, Izaya seemed to be almost pressed to him in his proximity.

The susurrated words sent an involuntary shiver down the blond's spine. They almost felt like they had some kind of deeper meaning than just his name.

And now Izaya was in front of him again; but this time, he was much closer.

Due to his slightly stunned status, it took a moment for Shizuo to finally raise his fist at the brunet.

"Hah, flea, you can't escape no—" Shizuo wasn't able to finish his sentence.

In one swift motion, Izaya hooked his fingers into the blond's belt loops, using it to pull himself towards Shizuo and crashed their lips together.

For that one moment, it seemed as if the loud cacophony of screaming and chatter surrounding them faded away. All the blond focused on was the feel of the informant's soft lips on his. Shizuo began to kiss back, not caring at all about the people who are probably staring at them in surprise and disbelief.

Shizuo had felt that the kiss was much too short when Izaya parted their lips, a string of saliva clinging onto the previously attached lips. As a gust of wind passed between the couple's lips, the strand broke, and Izaya seemed to fade away into the crowd once more.

As Shizuo stood perplexed in the moment's petrichor, he couldn't help but notice that not one person had even turned their head.


End file.
